


Tomorrow is Another Day

by fuckin_fudge_nutter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Ficlet, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckin_fudge_nutter/pseuds/fuckin_fudge_nutter
Summary: Five finds himself alone after he jumps to the Apocalypse.----Five Hargreeves ficlet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tomorrow is Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil Five ficlet I found in my drafts. Title is from Run Boy Run by Woodkid because why not?

It had been three days since Five jumped. His whole body ached from the grueling task of burying his siblings’ bodies, and ash still rained from the leaden sky. It was warm, too warm, and he was covered in dirt and ash and blood.

But worst of all, reality had finally sunk in.

Five was alone.

Completely and utterly alone.

He was perched on an outcropping of cement and rebar, his back hunched against the rank wind, trying to scrub away the tears that were running down his face. He swiped as fast as he could, but the tears just kept coming, hot and sticky on his cheeks.

He had tried to jump back, for hours and hours after he first arrived in the Apocalypse, he tried. 

But he had failed.

He’d failed them.

Five lifted his head from his arms and stared blankly out at the barren landscape before him. He would have to be strong, if he was going to survive this and find a way to save his siblings.

He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes one more time before standing. He squared his shoulders.

He would survive. He had to.

For his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! If you want to come talk to me, my tumblr is @fuckin-fudge-nutter. Comments are always appriciated!


End file.
